ruby_cavernsfandomcom-20200215-history
Updates
Ruby Caverns: Updates This is the full changelog of Ruby Caverns. Everything in ORANGE only appears when Not Your Vault is active. Everything in brackets in a color will not appear when the corresponding DLC is active. v1.0: Ruby Caverns * The game has been released on Atlas, but not in public yet. v1.0.1 * Added: 4 new weapons, only obtainable from Morro * Changed: Moved wand- and weapon textures to hidden items * Fixed bugs v1.0.2 * Changed: Made chat distinction between types of messages * Changed: Thief makes enemies drop more gold instead of more loot * Changed: Pumpkin pies are now apples * Fixed bugs v1.1: True End * Added: The Perfect Ending: completing Darkest Dungeon unlocks this ending * Added: A black barrier before each generation * Changed: Reduced the amount of games to be played to unlock all NPC's * Fixed bugs v1.1.1 * Added: Prison Exit lock texture * Added: Wand of Revival * Added: Beginner's Guide in Assist Mode * Added: Particle setting message * Changed: Re-did the tutorial, and added a second tutorial * Fixed bugs and grammar errors v1.2: Casted Iron * Added: 6 more Magic Items * Changed: Divided Wands into Wands and Spells * Changed: The Thief now starts with a Shady Spell instead of a Support Scroll * Fixed bugs v1.2.2 * Added: More rooms * Added: Armor Trading * Changed: Boss Rewards: they now drop a few resources, plus a random treasure/wand/spell/scroll item * Changed: Tier 3 Treasure, there are 3 new items * Fixed bugs v1.2.3 * Added: More Weight help * Changed: God Mode unlock from all endings to Perfect Ending * Changed: Darkest Dungeon won't give the Ruby Pickaxe anymore * Fixed bugs v1.2.4 * Added: Wither Effect near Wither Skeletons * Added: Boss 3 has Fire Resistance * Changed: Credits area * Fixed bugs v1.3: Rushing Through * Added: Boss Rush * Added: Pre-fixes for teams * Changed: Re-balanced items: Batter became Third Eye, Roper became Magnet, Time and Transparency scrolls got clear distinctions * Changed: Partially re-did Jammed class * Removed: Magma Cube and Silverfish loot * Fixed bugs v1.3.1 * Added: Hidden Wiki link * Changed: Higher chance for Yellow Box in Boss Rush * Changed: Thief now affects all enemies instead of only nearby ones * Changed: Buffed Fiery/Icy spells * Removed: A lot of lag! * Removed: Boss Rush "Raimor X" health (500 -> 400, no fifth phase) * Removed: Earth/Air Orb from Treasure Tier 2 * Fixed bugs v1.4: Decide or Perish * Added: Split Mode! Get four items per floor, but no more! * Added: Lanterns, as useful substitute for Torches * Added: Grindstones, to suit your enchantments needs * Added: Bells, risk and reward * Added: Blast Furnaces, increase your food * Added: Lecterns, choose one effect * Added: Enchant Plates, giving one Enchant Book * Added: Even more rooms * Added: An additional welcome message for new and veteran players * Changed: The map is now in 1.14 * Changed: Powered/Enchanted Bow are now Crossbow/Triple Crossbow * Changed: Cave Spiders no longer deal any damage * Changed: Tweaked Boss Rush a little * Removed: Cave Spider loot * Fixed bugs v2.0: Not Your Vault Note: DLC 1 content must be activated by triggering "Not Your Vault" in-game. NORMAL * Added: More Assist Mode hints * Added: A new NPC Freya, the Fox! She can seed your dungeon * Added: Trophies to show off in the Main Area * Changed: All Wands and all spells now cost 3 Experience Levels to use * Changed: All Scrolls are now playable * Changed: Vindicators aren't super powerful anymore * Changed: The Temple is much more dangerous now * Changed: In Hell, replaced Fire Spirits with Husks * Changed: All in-dungeon cutscenes are now skippable * Changed: Made Buss Rush a little easier by giving more items and XP * Removed: Some frame lag * Removed: Wand of Revival from chests (is now obtained though... another way) * Many smaller balance changes * Fixed bugs DLC 1 * Added: New Area, The Vault * Added: The Blaze: aggressive and dangerous * Added: The Spirit: careful and all-sided * Added: The Evoker: preparing and resourceful * Added: Cutters, cutting all your magic items into Mystic Dust * Added: Smiters, to give treasure for more treasure * Added: 3 new Scrolls (Space, Retreat, Dust) * Added: 3 new Wands (Transform, Disarm, Light) * Added: 3 new Spells (Shifty, Watery, Bubbly) * Added: New Tier 1 Treasure (Recipe Book, Silencer, Power Arm, emeralds, carrot farm) * Added: New Tier 1 and 2 Treasure (Blue Torch, Green Lantern) * Added: New Tier 3 Treasure (Sacred Emerald) * Added: 16 new rooms to fit the theme * Removed: Drawing Book and Writing Book v2.0.1 * Changed: Some class sign info * Fixed: Grammar errors v2.1: Clear as Glass * Added: Three new special potions (Emerald Potion, Galaxy Potion, Gemstone Potion) * Added: Four new brewable potions (Stone Elixir, Golden Elixir, Aerial Elixir, Natural Elixir) * Added: Taglines for Treasure Items * Added: Mystic Dust can now be found in Gold/Diamond/Fire/Ice Chests * Changed: Updated potion textures, you now know exactly what does what * Changed: The Blaze now starts with a different potion * Changed: Skeletons now have very little health * Fixed bugs v2.2: United we Stand * Added: The Huntress, as a subclass with a crossbow * Added: The Alchemist, as a subclass with resources * Added: The Miner, as a subclass with combat options * Added: The Random Class, starting with random gear * Changed: Shops in the Main Area have different items * Changed: Expert Mode overhaul (now: you Unluck, enemies Resistance, bosses Regen/more attacks) * Fixed bugs Current Known Bugs * Three advancements (Death Means Nothing!, Waste of Time and Can't Choose?) are not obtainable Inessential means the feature is not working correctly, but can be ignored and has no real consequences. Not Working means the feature is not functioning correctly, but one can play around it. Softlock means the game stops working, and the player is stuck: this can be solved by killing yourself and re-starting the run. Hardlock means the game stops working, and the player is stuck: this cannot be solved in any way except cheating. Do not attempt these.